“Global Navigation Satellite Systems” (GNSS) is the standard generic term for satellite navigation systems that provide autonomous geo-spatial positioning with global coverage. The United States NAVSTAR Global Positioning System (GPS) is one GNSS system. A GPS mobile computing device is any device that receives Global Positioning System (GPS) signals for the purpose of determining the device's current location on Earth. Assisted GPS, generally abbreviated as A-GPS, aGPS, or AGPS is a system which can, under certain conditions, improve the startup performance, or TTFF, of a GPS mobile computing device. AGPS is used extensively with GPS-capable cellular phones. Non-AGPS “standalone” or “autonomous” devices use radio signals from satellites alone. A-GPS additionally uses network resources such as cellular-network resources to locate and utilize the satellites faster and more accurately in poor signal conditions. However, AGPS is not always available for AGPS-enabled mobile computing devices.